


Shopping is better done early

by 9Seal_Indeed9



Series: Tavquius Fic Files [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Humanstuck, I'm bored and I thought hey it's the holidays what the heck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8854225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9Seal_Indeed9/pseuds/9Seal_Indeed9
Summary: Tavros meets someone while he's out Christmas shopping.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for this ship. Check out my tumblr at http://seal-indeed.tumblr.com and ALSO check out http://tavquius.tumblr.com for a flood of this fantastic ship.

Tavros peered into the store window, his breath making the glass fog up. The smell of cider and cinnamon was all around him as people rushed to and fro in the crowded square, shopping for last minute gifts or just milling about. Tavros checked his watch. The store would be closing soon. He straightened his plain brown scarf and shuffled into the entrance of the apartment store.

On the back wall, the only staff member stood on a tall ladder restocking shelves and humming the theme song to a familiar children's television show about friendship. He hadn't seemed to notice Tavros enter. Tavros walked behind him and coughed. The staff member jumped and fell off of the ladder with a yelp, pulling down the shelf with him. "Oh! I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to... Er... I didn't mean to startle you..." Tavros said, hastily helping the man up from a pile of pony dolls and other toys.

Tavros glanced at his nametag. "I'm so s-sorry... Equius? Oh. I know you." Tavros had seen him around a few times. He hadn't got up the nerve to talk to him, and this certainly wasn't how he imagined their first conversation going. "I didn't mean to scare you like that..." Equius seemed a bit rustled at the interruption. He wiped his brow and checked his watch. "It's a bit late... I should close up the store before I leave..." Equius muttered. He avoided Tavros's eyes. "How much of that did you see... Mr... I didn't seem to catch your name. Apologies." Equius choked out, a bit louder this time. He busied himself with fixing the display while he waited for Tavros's answer. "I'm.. Uhh... My name is Tavros. I hope I'm not too much of a bother... I just stopped in to pick up some things before all of the stores close. You know how it is..." Tavros trailed off while he watched Equius work.

Equius paused to look at him and Tavros took this as his queue to speak again. "You... _Do_  know how it is, right? I mean, I-I'm not trying to imply you don't have a family I just..." Tavros stopped to sort out his thoughts. He had never seen Equius anywhere outside of the mall, and he thought it was very possible indeed that Equius lived alone. Equius waited and listened patiently. "What I meant is... Do you have anywhere to be? This Christmas, that is... I m-mean not for like... a... a date or anything just to -uhh- just hang out so I can make it up to you for startling you..." Tavros once again trailed off as he buried his flustered red face in his hands.

Equius laughed, a melodious deep chuckle, and smiled at him with his wonderful pearly teeth. "I would love that. Just be more careful this time."


End file.
